Secret
by nuel-chan
Summary: Rahasia adalah satu kata yang sedang disembunyikan oleh 4 murid di akademi dari seluruh murid disana termasuk Natsume. Rahasia apakah itu?
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer : I don't own Gakuen Alice but I own this fanfic...**

**Chapter 1 Prolog**

"Natsume BODOOOHH..." teriak Mikan sambil berlari menjauhinya. Natsume tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihatnya yang telah berhasil membuat Mikan marah.

"Natsume..." lirih Ruka dengan suara yang sedikit khawatir," kamu yakin akan perbuatanmu itu?"

Natsume memandang Ruka. Dia tampak tidak peduli maksud perkataan Ruka.

"Kamu seharusnya tidak memperlakukannya seperti itu, Nat. Kau seharusnya bersikap lebih baik padanya. kalau tidak..."

"kalau tidak kenapa," ucap Natsume tidak peduli.

"kalau tidak kau akan menyesal, Nat," nasehat Ruka. Natsume langsung memandang Ruka dengan tatapan _memang-aku-peduli _dan kemudian dia berjalan meninggalkan Ruka sendirian.

"Dia benar benar keras kepala," gumam Ruka sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya. Dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau Natsume tetap bersikap seperti itu pada Mikan. ya... dia tahu karena selama ini dia dan Mikan menyembunyikan suatu rahasia dari seluruh murid di Alice Akademi kecuali Hotaru dan Koko. Hotaru memang sudah tahu rahasia itu dari awal karena dia merupakan teman masa kecil mereka dan Koko, karena dia mempunyai _mind-reading_ alice, dia tahu rahasia yang kami sembunyikan dan dia telah berjanji untuk tidak menyebarkannya sampai _hal itu usai_.

--

"cih... dia benar benar sangat bodoh," gumam Mikan dengan kesal sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya. Tiba tiba dia berhenti berjalan. Di pipinya terdapat air mata yang mengalir dengan lembut. Mikan langsung terduduk lemas dan menangis dalam kesunyian di lorong yang menuju kamarnya. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apalagi. Baginya waktu terasa berjalan begitu cepat sehingga ia merasa kalau dirinya sedang tertelan dalam arus sang waktu.

"_Natsume bodoh..._" bisiknya berulang ulang sambil menangis mencurahkan seluruh emosinya yang selama ini terpendam.

--


	2. Pertemuan Pertama

**Disclaimer : I don't own Gakuen Alice but I own this fanfic...**

**Chapter 02 **

_Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana_

_Haruskah aku memberitahunya?_

_Rahasia yang mengikatkanku_

_Dan tentang cara melepaskan belenggu ini_

_Haruskah aku memberitahunya?_

_Demi keinginanku yang bodoh ini_

**--**

_kalau tidak, kau akan menyesal, Nat..._

Ucapan Ruka selalu terngiang ngiang di dalam pikiranku. Apa maksud dari kata kata itu? Kalau ini menyangkut tentang Polka kurasa aku tidak akan menyesal. Yah... seperti yang masih kuingat, pertemuan pertamaku dengannya yang langsung membuatku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama tepat 5 tahun yang lalu.

_**flashback**_

_Natsume berlari. Mencoba untuk kabur dari cengkraman akademi. Umurnya saat itu 10 tahun yang masih dapat digolongkan sebagai anak kecil. Namun, menganggapnya seperti anak kecil adalah perlakuan yang salah karena dia tampak begitu dewasa dibandingkan dengan anak anak seumuran dengannya. Dia memang jenius sehingga ia selalu bertindak tanpa resiko. Dia benar benar sangat hebat sehingga ia telah menjadi _asset_ penting bagi akademi tersebut._

_Natsume terus berlari melewati pepohonan tinggi di Northern Woods. Ia muak dengan akademi. Walaupun ia diberi fasilitas top class, tetap saja dia muak tentang segala yang berada di akademi. Ia telah menyusun rencana untuk kabur dan melarikan diri. Ia yakin kali ini pasti akan berhasil._

_"hei..." panggil seseorang dengan suara yang begitu manis. Natsume langsung menoleh dan mendapati dirinya melihat seorang gadis kecil yang sangat imut. Natsume seakan akan terhipnotis dengan penampilan gadis kecil itu._

_Rambut coklat yang dikuncir kuda itu menjuntai hingga menyentuh pundaknya. Mata coklat beningnya yang menatap Natsume itu membuat jantungnya berdesir dan senyumnya yang terlihat begitu cerah membuat kucing hitam kesayangan akademi ini terpana._

_"aku tersesat," ucapnya tiba tiba," maukah kau mengantarku ke Gedung Pusat?"_

_Natsume langsung mengangguk dan mengantarnya ke Gedung Pusat. Dia benar benar lupa dengan rencananya untuk kabur dari akademi. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah bagaimana cara untuk membuat gadis kecil ini dekat dengannya._

_"oh iya... kita belum kenalan," ucapnya ramah," namaku Mikan Sakura. 10 tahun." Natsume terdiam sambil berulang kali berbisik dalam hati tentang nama gadis kecil itu. Tiba tiba pikirannya berhenti..._

eh... 10 tahun?? kukira dia lebih muda lagi,_ pikirnya dalam hati. Mikan benar benar mempunyai baby face, sehingga orang orang akan berpikir kalau umurnya lebih muda daripada kenyataannya._

_"Namamu?"_

_"Natsume... Natsume Hyuga. 10 tahun"_

_**end of flashback**_

Aku menghela napasnya. Kenangan indah yang membuatku tersenyum. benar benar indah.

_semoga aku dapat lebih dekat dengannya_, harapku. Tapi, aku tidak tahu tentang nasib yang akan membawaku bersama dengannya. tapi, tidak ada salahnya kan mencoba. Kadang aku menyesali sikapku yang seperti ini. Aku heran... tidak bisakah aku bersikap padanya dengan baik?? seperti waktu kami pertama kali bertemu.

Mungkin karena aku terlalu asyik untuk menggodanya. Jadi, sikapku menjadi seperti ini. Aku harap... hubunganku dengannya tidak berkurang... aku harap aku semakin dekat dengannya.


End file.
